


A Young Wizard Has Waited All Series Long For This

by Silvermags



Series: Young Wizards Crossovers [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Ozai is very thoroughly beaten, Short, Sokka as a Wizard, Sokka is Snarky, Sokka is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: After everything has gone down and Aang and the others are one their way to pick up Katara and Zuko from the Fire Nation, Sokka makes his way down to their brig for a confrontation he's been waiting for for ages.
Series: Young Wizards Crossovers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/855228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Young Wizard Has Waited All Series Long For This

**Author's Note:**

> It has been absolute ages since I wrote for Young Wizards, and even longer since I wrote for this series. But in honor of an upcoming birthday I am pulling this series out of mothballs! 
> 
> So I don't know about you guys, but Ozai's plan in the finale just screams "Lone Power" to me.
> 
> For those of my readers who are less familiar with Young Wizards, I defined a couple of the relevant terms in the end notes. Hope you all enjoy!

Sokka leaned his chair back against the wall across from Ozai's makeshift cell. There probably didn't need to be a guard, since he was still weak as a kitten from the loss of his bending and they were flying over open ocean on their way to the fire nation, but Sokka figured you could never be too careful with this guy.

Ozai only just seemed to notice he was being watched. "What exactly are you looking at?" He sneered feebly.

"Eh, nothing much," Sokka stretched nonchalantly, "Not like you're much to look at, FORMER fire Lord."

Ozai snarled as Sokka leaned his chair even further back, putting his hands behind his head.

"You know, it's funny," he mused, "Ever since that day on the ice when I first heard the whispers, I've just been waiting for this... Big confrontation. Just me and my wits and the  whispers up against the embodiment of everything wrong with the world and I'd fix it all with sheer willpower, grind it into the dirt. Thought it was happening when Zuko came to our village looking for the avatar. And again at the North Pole. And in Ba Sing Se. Man, longest ordeal ever."

"What are you talking about?" Ozai growled uneasily.

"Oh, don't play dumb," Sokka snorted, putting his chair kegs back on the floor, "We both know you know what I'm talking about. It really is funny though. I spent all this time getting ready for a battle out of legend, and in the end it wasn't even my job. My job was getting Aang into position to beat you instead. And now that my Ordeal is finally over, the first time I come face to face with you is when you're already defeated and locked up in a cell."

"I still don't know what you're talking about," Ozai sniffed.

"Sure you don't," Sokka said sarcastically, "Well, if you don't mind, I've waited ages for this," he leaned forward, a smile spreading across his face, "Fairest and Fallen, Greetings and Defiance."

Sokka sat back, grinning like the cat that got the cream, as Ozai snarled in impotent fury and the thing behind his eyes all but screeched in indignation.

**Author's Note:**

> For my non-YW readers, a few terms:  
> A wizard is a person who can speak the language used to create the universe and is tasked with slowing down entropy by way of "guard[ing] growth and eas[ing] life.  
> They all have access to a manual which helps them with their work. It is not always an actual manual. For example, Sokka has "whispers"  
> Every wizard takes an oath, then have what's called an "ordeal" where they go toe to toe with "The Lone Power", which created entropy and wants to make everyone miserable.  
> The traditional way for a wizard to greet the Lone Power is to say "Fairest and Fallen, Greeting and Defiance"
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Comments make my day! I answer every single one I get!


End file.
